


For Now I am Winter

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 娜塔莉亚意外得知了一个秘密。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	For Now I am Winter

娜塔莉亚并不喜欢基尔伯特，那个被她的哥哥伊万从资本主义及纳粹主义手中收编过来的人和他的地区，而之后所围绕着那块地方所建立起来的民主德国更是令她厌恶至极，她不愿看到基尔伯特那张苍白的、病态的、毫无血色的脸，她看到他银白色的头发和深红色的眼睛就会有一股无名火涌上心头，而更加令她感到气愤的便是她的哥哥对待那位德国人的态度，那是不曾对她有过的姿态，他毫不吝啬地给予基尔伯特一种强烈的依赖感和爱意。娜塔莉亚承认她的确是在嫉妒，嫉妒从基尔伯特到来的那一刻开始他便开始拥有的那些他们都不曾有过的特权，哪怕是作为伊万名义上的姐妹也未曾有过的特权。

于是娜塔莉亚从各个方面开始给基尔伯特找茬，她曾故意将墨水打翻在基尔伯特还未翻阅过的文件上面，她躲在门后窃喜并偷窥着办公室里的情况，基尔伯特看到那些被污染的文件之后的表情却没有什么异常，他微微睁大了眼，愣了几秒钟之后便又恢复了平静。他往微敞开的大门那边凝视了一会儿，娜塔莉亚又往旁边缩了缩身子，她并不认为基尔伯特会发现这是她搞的鬼，然而她错了，她听到皮靴底根敲击木质地板的声音越来越靠近她。

“是你搞出来的事吗娜塔莉亚？”基尔伯特打开了门正对着娜塔莉亚，他眯起眼睛来盯着伊万的小妹妹看，那句问话波澜不惊，听不出他的喜怒。娜塔莉亚别过头去不理会基尔伯特的问话，但是她紧紧攥住了她的双拳，她知道她的手心将会被指甲掐出一个又一个深痕，但她并不想在这个时候松口，起码不是对这个她所厌恶的男人。

“你不想说也没有关系，反正万尼亚也快回来了。”基尔伯特翘起嘴角微微笑了一下，他甚至有点笑出了声，这吸引了娜塔莉亚的注意，她猛地转过头来看着基尔伯特。

“你刚刚叫他什么？！”她尖声惊呼起来，不太像是以往的娜塔莉亚，“你怎么敢……！？”

“我怎么不敢？”基尔伯特好笑地抱臂靠在门框上，他柔软的头发反射着阳光，此刻像是被笼罩着圣光，他穿着黑色的制服，那制服一尘不染，也没有一丝褶皱，这令他看起来很棒，非常英俊，有种不应存在于这个世间的英俊。然后他停顿了半秒，又开口说道：“你的哥哥叫我这么称呼他的。”他特意强调了“你的哥哥”，说这句话的时候他略带戏谑地看着眼前开始有些惊慌失措的娜塔莉亚，他看着那姑娘的脸先是因为气愤而涨得通红，接着又因为别的什么而变得十分难看，大概是因为她羞愤难当？基尔伯特这么在心中想着。

娜塔莉亚觉得自己像是被羞辱了一般，她不清楚基尔伯特到底知不知道这个昵称的真实分量，她在这个时刻难以抑制住自己的情绪，抬起手臂就想往基尔伯特的脸上挥拳上去，却被德国人捉住了手腕，用的很大的力气，捉得她想开口呼痛。

“你知道这么做的后果吧娜塔莉亚？你难道想尝试一下吗？”基尔伯特慢慢放下娜塔莉亚的手臂，他转头往楼梯尽头快速瞥了一眼，“你哥哥就要回来了，你没有听到声音吗？”娜塔莉亚愤恨地瞪着基尔伯特，她并不甘心，但是现在她除了瞪着眼前的这个人以外没有别的事可以做，而后她听见脚步声愈发清晰起来，她的哥哥从走廊尽头缓慢走了过来，伴随着令人感到战栗的气息，娜塔莉亚微微低下头去，下意识地想让自己看起来稍微委屈一点，基尔伯特则疾走两步迎了上去，帮伊万脱下大衣的同时将头凑在对方耳边轻声说着些许的话，娜塔莉亚并不能听清楚他们的交谈内容，但她的哥哥并没有将视线转移到她身上来。

“你们刚刚在做什么？”伊万与基尔伯特一起朝办公室走了过来，他皱着眉，视线疑惑地在基尔伯特与门口的娜塔莉亚之间来回转移，在他的认知当中他的这位小妹妹可并不能与基尔伯特好好相处。基尔伯特带着笑意看了娜塔莉亚一眼，接着便开了口：“我们刚才只是……进行了一场愉快的交谈而已。”他在说这话的时候看着伊万，在句子结束的时候意味深长地又看了娜塔莉亚一下，然后他便在伊万“好吧”的咕哝声中与他一同进了办公室，随后带上了门，将娜塔莉亚隔绝在门外。娜塔莉亚这时将拳头攥得更紧了些，但是紧接着便送了开来，她就像是一个泄了气的皮球，慢慢靠到了墙上，她刚刚在基尔伯特的眼神中看到了某种情感，某种奇怪而又令人悲伤的情感，那是一种怜悯，一种对于她的可怜，而那眼神她在她哥哥的眼中所看到过，对于她的，仅仅只有一种近乎蔑视的怜悯。

基尔伯特是纵容伊万的，娜塔莉亚知道这一点，在往后的很多日子中她都可以察觉出这种纵容，基尔伯特就站在伊万身旁，看着他欺负那些新来的文员或是他身边的人，他从不出手阻止，也不发声，就这么看着，甚至是微笑着看着，这令娜塔莉亚感到莫名恐惧，她曾以为基尔伯特应该是，或者说或多或少对于伊万存有一种好感的，但是现在她所看到的仅仅只有伊万对于基尔伯特纠缠不休的爱意，他带着基尔伯特出席各种场合，或是因为他一句话的喜好便为他拿来所有他所能拿到的东西，而基尔伯特就微笑着接受那些好意，这使得民主德国迅速成长，各方面也都飞速发展，这当然也离不开基尔伯特善于经营的头脑，然而他在伊万面前的“乖顺”与“温柔”也发挥了不少作用。然而他还真的只是在伊万面前才会这个样子，在伊万不在的时候甚至在他背过身去的时候，他对待他人便就是另一副样子了，他对娜塔莉亚还算称得上好，对于其他人那可真是糟糕，从不给人好脸色看，与纳粹时期的他相比并没有什么不同之处，趾高气扬且极为冷酷，他甚至被人暗地里称呼为“伊万凶狠而又乖巧的狗”，那些话并不能伤害基尔伯特，他甚至看上去还有点骄傲，他昂着脖子走过众人聚集的饭厅，那会儿大家都在议论他，待他走过的时候便成了死一般的可怕的寂静，他就像只高傲且优雅的天鹅，连头都不转过来看一眼他们，径直走向他的目的地。而可怜的伊万甚至以为基尔伯特被他驯化了，成了一只温柔无害的鸟儿，但他何曾见过雄鹰被驯化的呢，那是没有的事儿，起码娜塔莉亚没有见过，而基尔伯特更不可能会是。

这真是可怕啊，娜塔莉亚这么想，她觉得基尔伯特大概是伊万恶劣面的一支催化剂，他在他身旁鼓励他做出那些事，激发出她哥哥体内那令人恐惧的一面。娜塔莉亚在无意间听到过基尔伯特对伊万说着如诗一般的句子，什么“我现在是你的冬天”之类的话，这令娜塔莉亚都感到害怕，那不是什么肉麻的情话，那是一种慢性的毒药，由基尔伯特说出的言语的毒药，它正侵蚀着伊万的神经，将他包裹在漫无尽头的冬日里。伊万现在的样子就像一个天真的孩童，他不懂对错，他想借助基尔伯特的双手来认识对错，然而对方却将他带入歧路之中，这点娜塔莉亚是知道的，基尔伯特不仅仅在现在仍影响着伊万，早在很久之前他就这么影响着她的哥哥了，将他一步步封锁在他冰冷残酷的冬日世界之中。

“你哥哥真是可爱，像个孩子一样。”基尔伯特在一个夜晚突然这么对娜塔莉亚说，他正坐在不小心睡着的伊万身边，抚摸着他的头发，他并没有看娜塔莉亚，只是一下一下轻轻抚摸着伊万，从头发开始到脖颈。娜塔莉亚没有什么话好与基尔伯特说，这房间又陷入静谧之中，像是刚刚并没有被基尔伯特突然的开口打搅到一样。然而他也并没有想得到娜塔莉亚回复的样子，他收回他的手指，只是凝视了好一会儿伊万，随后将视线移到一旁跳跃着明亮火光的壁炉上头，那上面挂着人物肖像画，他看着列宁的画像沉默不语，他看着那幅画有好久，久到娜塔莉亚都有些恍惚了，接着基尔伯特又开口了，这把快要睡着的娜塔莉亚给吓了一跳。

“你知道吗？他还是我护送回来的，”基尔伯特扬了扬他的下巴，对着墙壁上挂着的列宁肖像，“你知道是为了什么原因的吧娜塔莉亚？你一定知道的，但你可爱的哥哥就不曾明白，他以为是我想来看他，虽然我的确有那么些想法。”基尔伯特将视线又移到娜塔莉亚身上，“他还是那么可爱呢，就像很久以前的他那样。”说完他又扭头望着熟睡的伊万，他的碎发在脸上投下阴影，让他看起来柔和了很多，基尔伯特就这样又伸出手指一下一下梳理起伊万的头发，那么温柔，那么深情。

“我是他的冬天，就让他在梦中追逐春天吧，当他睁开眼冬天仍是没有过去的。”基尔伯特呢喃着这句话，音量不大不小正好可以让娜塔莉亚听见，女孩子甚至怀疑他是故意让她听见的。她在他眼中看到了与那天一样的情感，但比那天还要复杂，在那一刹那她觉得自己全身的血液都要被冻结，她想要尖叫，这样说不定可以让她的哥哥醒来，但是基尔伯特抬起头来，举起一根手指放在唇边，他做了一个噤声的动作，而现在娜塔莉亚可以更加确定他眼中的情感。

那是对于可怜者的出于人类本能的怜悯。


End file.
